Overlap
by SequoiaUnderwood
Summary: Lord Voldemort is dead killed by an unexected source. Harry has moved on with his life as an artist, no lounger in the spotlight. Draco has become potions master at Hogwarts, when these two reenter each others lives they both find something unexpected. DH
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The title was taken from an Ani Difranco song.**

_**Overlap - Chapter one.**_

_I search your profile_

_For a transaltion_

_I study the conversation like a map_

_And I know there is strength_

_in the differences between us_

_and I know there is comfort_

_where we overlap_

_ > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > _

_Harry's pov_

I'm not sure how this all started. The lake I mean. Hermione would probably make a joke that I live down here, if she were still around. After we all graduated, everyone went their own ways. Hermione went to the ministry and became an unspeakable, Ron Started playing professional quiditch as a chaser. Seamus and Dean both went to the ministry I heard Dean was doing something with the magical sports department while Seamus seems to be jumping from department to department gaining popularity and support, which will probably lead him to being minister of magic one day.

Me, I've stayed here in the village of Hogsmead. I come down to the lake a lot. It's peaceful here. In Hogsmead I work part time at a branch of the ever growing Weasley Wizarding Weeze's. On my spare time though, you could call me an artist. I do various work mostly I sell my work to tattoo parlors and I do some work with graphic design and advertising for some muggle companies.

I started coming down to the lake about two months ago. The summer is nearly out now and my nineteen year old self is enjoying the rest of the sun. I never used to enjoy the sun that much. But once Voldemort is dead I like it. It's nice and warm. It was a surprise when in my seventh year at Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy defeated the Dark Lord. It turns out that all the prophecies and all the 'savior of the wizarding world' was just the nonsense of a desperate old man. He never took into consideration that Draco Malfoy was also born on the same night as me and Neville. Draco was marked as an equal that night too, Draco was named his successor, being the son of his most loyal servant.

Yep, Draco killed him, sent a combination curse of avada kadavra and lumos. Voldemort dissolved like a sugar cube in coffee. I watched it happen. Draco just stood there. Staring at the pile that was Voldemort, I walked up to him and shook his hand. I thanked him, we smiled at each other. He turned and walked away. I heard later that he had gone to his manor and killed his father with the same curse. At the time Lucius had bee working on creating his own Horcruxes, Draco got to him first, officially ending the rein of terror Tom Riddle had created.

From what I hear Draco teaches Potions at Hogwarts now. I heard that he moved the potions lab to a large tower room, a room that has many windows and of course a special dark room for the potions that need to be brewed in darkness. I heard that the room is warm and clean and that Draco is a very knowledgeable and competent teacher. I guess Snape's favoritism was well placed.

I like the lake. I can look at Hogwarts from the opposite side that I did as an adolescent. It's calming, sort of like looking at the changes and growths that I've made throughout my life. I like to look at his tower too. I can see him up there sometimes, teaching, he's changed too. But for now I have to go, I'm meeting Jonathon in an hour at the club; he'd be pissed if I was late again.

_ > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > _

_Draco's pov_

I can see him watching me sometimes, staring up from the lake. His dark air was longer than it was in school, and it looked like he had gotten it thinned so it was no lounger unruly. He just sits there and stares at the Lake and at the school. It's like he can't let go of it. Not that that's a bad thing, neither can I. Hell, I started working here right after the fall of Voldemort, if anyone can't let go of Hogwarts it's me.

I wonder sometimes what he does. The spotlight's no lounger on him. It was on me for awhile but that too died down as the months went by. I know he lives in Hogsmead and he works at the Weasley shop sometimes. But that can't be it. In Hogsmead I see him sitting on benches, always with a notebook, I think he draws, but I can't be sure.

I'm still surprised that when I took the Dark Lord down that he came and thanked me, he was completely sincere. I guess the eleven year old inside me thought he would be pissed that I took away his spot light. I guess I never really realized until later that it was never about the fame for him. I think now that it was probably horrible for him once he got to Hogwarts, being idolized because your parents were killed when you were a baby by some crazed homicidal killer.

Tonight I'll be going out with an old friend, Blaise Zabini. He asked me out last week and I must say I was surprised, I had no idea he even fancied men! Blaise is a pretty good looking bloke; I figure I need to get back out dating again. He wants to take me to some club that's opened in Hogsmead, apparently it's the new hotspot or some nonsense. Blaise is definitely what I call 'high class', he's into the latest fashions, the new clubs, the new hot diet. I wonder if I could ever keep up with him. I like my clothes, I like them to be nice a presentable but I'd rather not keep up, I'd rather stay at my own pace. I think that's what Hogwarts is about, going your own pace, learning what you can.

**AN: Hey, I hope you like the first chapter in my new story! This novella will be updated every wednesday. I must say that this story has much more promise that 'A Nott'...I have a better plot lined up and just a much better idea about what's going to happen.**

**And as always...**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Reviews make my day! They make me want to update faster and all that jazz, also constructive criticism is always welcome!**

**-Sequoia**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, lyrics belong to Ani Difranco and as you all know the Harry Potter characters belong to JKR.**

**_Overlap – Chapter two_**

_ > > > > > > > > > > _

_ Come here,_

_Stand in front of the light_

_Stand still_

_So I can see your silhouette_

_I hope_

_That you have got all night_

_Cause I'm not done looking,_

_No I'm not done looking_

_Yet_

_ > > > > > > > > > > > > > > _

_Harry's pov_

"Harry, some guy is here and he's demanding one of your designs, he wants to see you and your portfolio" Joe spoke through the phone. "So you better get down here fast before his pureblood ass nags my ear off.

Joe was the owners of the local tattoo studio in Hogsmead. He was in his fifties and unlike most tattoo guys he was not creepy or dirty. He was what one might call the jolly uncle type, graying with a wry sense of humor. Joe had moved to Hogsmead about seven years ago, coming from America, he was a divorce with an estranged son living somewhere in Canada. Harry sold him his designs and did a few custom designs for regular or high profile customers.

"Fine but this better not take long, you know it's my night off, I've been planning it all week and if I don't get laid I'll be sour for a very long time." Harry spoke indignantly on the phone.

"Sure kid, you know I wouldn't call if it was someone important, or at least someone bloody annoying" Harry heard the phone click but not before he heard Joe mumbling what was most likely profanities under his breath.

Harry grabbed his coat and left his apartment. Once he was outside he lit up a cigarette and started walking towards the studio. Normally he would have just apparated but he felt like some 'fresh' air.

It wasn't long before he reached the studio, it being only about a five minute walk away, he through is smoke to the ground and stepped on it. When he went inside he heard a very familiar voice.

"Finally potter! Good to see you again mate!"

"Oliver? Wow , how have you been, I haven't seen you in ages, what brings you into Hogsmead?" Harry was surprised to see the Gryffindor, and he gave him a short embrace.

"Just passing through with the team, met up with Ron and he was telling me about your new profession as a tattoo designer. He showed me the stallion tattoo he has on his shoulder blade, pretty unique. I thought I would come down and check out some of your other stuff. I wanted to get something with my daughters name on it, plus I thought it would be a cool conversation piece to tell people my ex designed my tattoo!"

"Daughter? Congratulations, on the kid mate! Can't believe you're already hitched, one might be offended you're trying to so quickly forget your Hogwarts sweetheart!"

"Take it as a complement Harry, you were and always will be emblazoned on my mind as a hot, passionate man with considerable…'assets'"

"OKAY! Enough reminiscing, Harry didn't you have a portfolio to show this gentlemen?"

" Sure thing Joe, here it is Oli, you want a banner type thing or a graphic with her name in or around it or something?

"Graphic, with her name under it. Something for a little girl, umm do you have any baby dragons, sort of cartoon like; the real thing would probably scare her. I want it to have vibrant colors, like emeralds and deep purples or pinks."

"I don't have anything like that actually, but I can make one up special, what's her name? oh and do you have a favorite font that you want me to use?"

"Her name's Jennifer, and no favorite font, just something to match the picture is fine. Is it going to take long? I've got a parcel I want to drop off at the post."

"No, go ahead, it'll be done by the time you get back."

By the time Oliver Wood returned Harry had a little baby cartoon dragon finished up. It was curled into a sleepy ball, big baby eyes half closed in sleepiness. It had as ordered beautiful bright colors.

"Harry, do you want me to make you a copy for you portfolio?" Joe asked from behind the counter.

"Yeah sure, thanks."

Harry ripped the page from his sketch book and handed it to Joe.

"Joe can make this any size you want, but seeing as I'm already late I better get going or Jonathon will kill, or worse deprive me of sex."

"New beau?"

"Yep, been with him for about six months, were going out to some new club tonight. He was the designer for the layout"

"Maybe I can convince Damien to stop by, we haven't been out for a night on the town for awhile."

"Well maybe I'll see you there then, bye" Harry waved as he began his trek back to his apartment.

Harry rushed into his apartment throwing off all his clothes and lunging into the shower. He could just imagine the verbal bashing he was going to get from his posh, prompt boyfriend. It would involve colorful language and threats of no sex for extended periods of time. Something Harry would prefer to keep getting. Jonathon and Harry had met when they were hired to collaborate on the design of an art studio in London. They got along instantly. Both knew that they weren't a match for the long haul but they did decide that they wanted to have a platonic relationship with benefits, though, Harry was beginning to thing that Jonathon wanted more from him than just sex and company. Jonathon was a shorter man than Harry was. Harry was a much more laid back person. Jon had sandy brown hair that was cut short

After his shower he quickly towel dried his hair and went to rummage through his closet. He pulled out a pair of new black jeans that were loose and snug in all the right places and also a tight pale blue t-shirt. He exited the apartment neglecting to get a jacket feeling that it was a little redundant considering the dancing he was planning on doing and the alcohol he was planning on consuming.

As Harry entered the club he turned many heads, he was satisfied cause it was no lounger because he was the boy who lived. He headed straight for the bar, he figured that was probably where Jonathon would be waiting for him. When he reached the bar he slapped a couple knuts down yelling 'Sex on the beach' over the music to the bar tender. He quickly downed the drink and ordered another.

With the new drink in hand he begun to look around, 'maybe I wasn't late' he thought himself.

"Did you really find it necessary to be twenty five minutes late? You should have made it a clean half an hour, not like that would have been embarrassing enough as it is!"

"Sorry babe, I was called in to work, plus it was an old friend, he wanted a custom tattoo."

Jonathon suddenly serious, "What kind of old friend was he?"

"It was Oli if you must know, he came in to get a tattoo with his i daughters /i name on it. Stop being so paranoid you git." Harry was getting agitated, he just wanted a good time, not to argue.

"Why shouldn't I be paranoid Harry, no one forgets their first love so easily!" Jonathon responded with venom in his voice.

"Oh leave it Jon! I don't want to go into this again with you!" He lowered his voice and whispered into his ear, "Can't we just forget about him, drink and dance and maybe later we could go back to your apartment? Wouldn't that be better than fighting love?"

Harry knew he had him where he wanted him by the look on his boyfriends face.

"mmm, I suppose, but if anyone tries to touch you tonight I reserve the right to throw a fit."

"fine" he smirked as he bent down and gave Jonathon a peck on the lips. He grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the dance floor.

_ > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > _

_Draco's pov_

I'm getting ready for the club, that me and Blaise are going to. I just settled on something casual to wear. Plain black jeans and a plain blood red t-shirt. I hope Blaise is only expecting a casual date, maybe a casual shag, who knows. But I really should get out the door before Blaise comes barking.

Draco grabbed a light black sleeve less over shirt before rushing out the door. The club was huge and still managed to be packed with people. He went for the bar as that would be the likely meeting place for the two. He was surprised when he saw, by the bar, what looked to be an aggravated Harry Potter. He was arguing with another man but it wasn't long before Harry whispered something in the other mans ear, they both smiled and Harry bent down and gave him a kiss and he pulled the stranger onto the dance floor.

'Well that was surprising' Draco thought to himself as he continued to search for Blaise. Suddenly he felt two arms slowly go around his waist.

"He babe," he heard whispered into his ear. Draco felt more comfortable in the strong embrace.

"Good you're here, first, I want a drink and then I want to dance" Draco said with mild authority as he smiled at Blaise and led him by a hand towards the bar.

"I'll have a scotch and my friend here will have a-" Draco started but he was cut off. "Two shots of tequila" he yelled to the barman over the music and then turned towards Draco. "Lesson number one, woman may find it chivalrous but I like to order my own drink." He turned back to the bar and shot back his tequila. Draco quickly shot down the rest of his scotch.

"I couldn't give two shits what you like Zabini, take me dancing." Draco said seductively as he suddenly became determined to get laid tonight. Then he thought to himself 'Potter probably will, I want some action too, it's been too long.

Draco quickly shot back the rest of his drink and headed to the dance floor with Blaise. The beats were energetic and fun. Draco thought that him and Blaise must have been all over the dance floor before he spotted the raven haired man once again. The music changed and Harry and the stranger started dancing more suggestively. Draco was startled that he had the sudden desire for Harry's hands on him, not Blaise's. Their were lights flashing in bright colors around the dance floor, and Draco couldn't keep his eye's away from his old nemesis. The man was moving erotically against his partner and when the light touched his face, Draco lost his breath at the beauty of this man. Quite suddenly though, a new hot beat had begun. Large amounts of people entered the dance floor and had Draco and Blaise pushed up close to Harry and the mystery man. Everyone on the dance floor was moving provocatively.

Some random couple, obviously piss drunk, came pelting through the crowd. They slammed into Blaise's back before carrying on their way. The two men fell straight into Harry and his date.

"Fucker!" He heard Harry exclaim.

Blaise was the first to speak up, "Fuck, were sorry, a couple completely crashed into us and this" he waved his arms around at the four on the floor, "is the result."

"No worries, it was an accident" the stranger began, "but well, well, don't we have some sort of freaky reunion, the boy who lived and the man who killed he who must not be named!"

Harry looked at Draco surprised to see his old enemy at the club.

"Wow, Draco, long time no see."

The two stared into each others eyes before their two dates started picking themselves off the dance floor.

"Jonathon, what do you say we all get a booth in the corner and get some drinks" Harry offered as he rose to his feet.

"Sounds great Harry maybe I can talk to Jonathon and you about the design for that restaurant I was planning on starting up." Blaise responded.

Draco remained in moderate shock at how Blaise knew this mystery guy, and that they all seemed to be relatively acquainted with each other. They all grabbed some drinks at the bar and went to a secluded booth.

They all sat down, they eventually were all talking like they had known each other for years. Draco and Jonathon were debating the difference in value of a potion compared to a charm when changing the color of clothing. While Harry and Blaise, were discussing different logo ideas. Eventually Harry leant towards Jonathon's ear and whispered something.

"Good idea Harry, Blaise would you care to accompany me to the bar to pick up some more drinks, I'm afraid Harry here doesn't think he's drunk enough to go home yet."

They all laughed and Harry smiled.

"Sure what would you like Draco? Scotch?"

"Nah, I'll have some wine, but bring me two glasses, I want to sit for while."

"I'll just bring a bottle then, I want some wine too." Blaise replied.

"Harry? Sex on the beach?"

"You know me well, but I agree with Draco bring two, I think with that I'll be sufficiently drunk!" Harry exclaimed and it was clear to see that he was already heavily under the influence.

The two men went towards the bar and re-entered deep conversation about business and the new restaurant.

"So, Draco, how long have you and Blaise been together?" Harry questioned him like the answer was really important to him.

"First date actually, I'm just here for something casual though, we've been friends for years, so I hope he realizes he and I wouldn't match for the long run. What about you and Jonathon? How long have you guys been together?"

"Hmm, we must be going on six months, but like want you want from Blaise, we are completely casual. When we got together we both agreed that it would be just for friendly company and sex. Though, I am beginning to think he wants more and I'm trying to think of something to let him go easily, I know that probably makes me sound like a bastard but I want someone who will be more than just a good shag one day."

Draco looked slightly shocked at his ex-enemy's half drunken confession.

"I understand, it's not like I don't want something serious, I do, it's just not Blaise. But whatever I suppose, anyways Harry, I was wondering earlier exactly what you do now? I heard you talking to Blaise about design and graphics and stuff, but what is it exactly that you do?"

"I actually have quite a few things going" Harry lent heavily onto the table and started getting right into the conversation, "I work part time at Wizarding Wheezes. I do dabble from time to time in advertising and graphic design. But my biggest endeavor to date is actually tattoo design. I've got quite the portfolio set up, I also do custom design for regular or high profile customers. I plan to start my own studio when my training is complete."

"You sell your designs to the tattoo studio in town Hogsmead?"

"Yep, Joe's tattoo studio. Old bastard treats me like a son."

Draco laughed at his inebriated friend.

"I always wanted to get a tattoo, maybe I'll stop by this Joe's."

"wow, really? The great Draco Malfoy wants to mark his perfect pureblood skin?"

"I resent that!" he laughed along with Harry, "But yeah, I always thought it would be great to have something important to you with you always."

"What did you want to get?" Harry asked curiously but before Draco could answer their dates returned with their drinks.

"Well, it looks like you two are getting along pretty well!" Blaise said as he sat down next o Draco.

"Yep, like old pals aren't we Draco" Harry said as He and Draco smiled at each other.

Then Draco noticed an uneasy glint in Jonathon's eye.

"Harry, I think I want to go back to my place, drink up and we'll go." Jon said as he looked at Draco with a hint of jealousy.

'This guy really doesn't get that Harry isn't that into him.' Draco thought.

"Sure Whatever Jon"

'Yep, it's really obvious.' Draco continued to ponder.

Harry gulped down his two drinks in record speed.

"Well lets get me home before those drinks hit, shall we Jon, besides I'm not ready to pass out yet" he said seductively to his boyfriend, he didn't speak quietly and everyone at the table could hear, he didn't care seeing as he was already mostly pissed. Under the table he was rubbing circles high on Jon's thigh.

"Come on Harry" he said thickly.

"One second" Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a small metal case. He pulled a smoke from it and was busy trying to light it.

"Babe, you can't smoke in here,"

"What are they going to do? Kick me out, I'm already on my way!" he laughed dryly though he failed to light the cigarette.

Jon stole the lighter from him.

"When we get outside, I'll light it for you baby, lets go. See you guys later." Jonathon drug Harry from the booth, before Harry made it to the door, he looked back and his eyes locked with Draco's. Draco had been watching Harry leave and when he saw the emerald orbs his breath hitched and his heart pounded. He wished that it was him guiding the Gryffindor home, little did Draco know Harry was wishing the same thing.

**_AN I hope everyone likes this chapter. Depending on the reviews I'll see what I can do to post again as soon as possible._**

**_Please REVIEW! Tell me what you like and don't like!_**

**_REVIEWS make an authors day!_**

**_-SequoiaUnderwood_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: you know the drill, I don't own anything.**_

_Overlap - chapter two_

> > > > > > > > > > >

_each one of us wants a piece of the action_

_you can hear it in what we say_

_you can see it in what we do_

_we negotiate with chaos_

_for some sense of satisfaction_

_if you won't give it to me _

_at least give me a better view _

> > > > > > > > > >

"I swear Joe, if I don't get this right today I'm giving up forever!"

Harry threw his hands in the air in frustration and through his wand across the room. The wand hit off the wall and rolled over to the door of the tattoo studio.

"Don't sweat it kid, I'm sure you'll get it soon, not like there's a deadline or anything, seeing as this is your own secret little project."

"Well I'm setting myself a deadline, and that's today. I don't give a bloody fuck anymore!"

"Stop cursing and calm down."

"fine, whatever. I need a break soon before I end up breaking my wand. Speaking of wand, where the hell is it?"

Just then the door swung open and Harry found himself looking at a familiar face. Draco Malfoy stood there, his hair loose and partially in his eyes. Being late in the afternoon on a Tuesday, Draco was still in his teaching robes, though Harry could tell that they were still designers. Draco looked down before he nearly stepped on Harry's discarded wand. He bent down to pick it up. When he rose he broke the silence and finally spoke.

"Does this belong o one of you?" Draco spoke casually; Harry wondered what happened to his drawl that had been so famous in his time at Hogwarts.

"Uh, yeah, that's my wand, I had gotten a little frustrated earlier. But yes, what brings you to the studio? Going to get that tattoo you wanted?" Harry said quickly changing the subject not wanting Draco to know about his problem for fear of being mocked yet again by his old school rival.

"That, Harry, is exactly why I am here; I also wanted to check out some of your previous work, to see if it's worth my while to get you to design my tattoo, or go elsewhere."

Joe, unaware of the history between the two went right ahead to boast about Harry's skills.

"Mr. Malfoy, I give you my word that you will not be disappointed with Harry's work. He's the best of the best, no joke. Harry! Get your portfolio and show this gentleman your stuff."

Draco simply smirked, "Yes Harry, come here and show me your stuff"

Harry got up from his seat, a blush evident on his cheeks. He retreated to the back room to get his portfolio. He grabbed it from the table and as a side thought grabbed his notepad where he kept his sketches and works in progress.

One thing about Harry was that he hated blushing. He hated the attention it brought him and he believed he always would. Being humiliated was something he always detested. So he quickly came up with a plan to get back Draco. He knew that if he showed Draco his sketch book he would return the favor to the Slytherin.

Out in the lobby Draco easily chatted with Joe about America.

"I swear, every time I go there and rent a car, I nearly drive on the wrong side of the road. I just don't get why we can't all just design the same model of car, so we can all drive on the same bloody side of the road!"

"I don't agree, I think it keeps you on your toes, emphasizes the differences between the peoples"

Harry re-entered only catching a small part of the conversation.

"Joe, stop talking out of your arse, you couldn't give a shit about 'differences between peoples'."

"You caught me." Joe said slightly dejectedly before he went out back leaving Draco and Harry alone in the studio.

"Take a look through my portfolio and sketch book I'd like to see if you'll deem me worthy to make you your custom tattoo."

"I'm sure your work is just fine, but I'd like to be sure, I want to be sure when it comes to my 'perfect Malfoy skin'" Draco smirked and laughed at Harry's indignant expression. He then opened Harry's sketch book flipped through a couple pages and stopped suddenly. His eyes wide. And slowly but surely a slight blush crept up onto his face.

"Wow, there are amazing, real people are they?" He said trying to sound casual as he gazed at the nude drawings on the pages.

"Yes, all real, but if you flip down a couple pages you'll see a couple I had to use my imagination for." Harry smiled as Draco fell right into his trap and flipped down further into his sketch book. He smiled brighter as he saw a very vibrant red adorn Draco's face.

"That…that's me!"

"Really? I wouldn't have guessed?" Harry said in mock wonder, as he tried in vain to suppress a laugh.

Draco looked to still be in a bit of shocked though he did try to regain some of his composure.

"What are you doing drawing me like, like that?" He stopped before he went into full blown ranting. Even though he sounded angry he wasn't, simply flustered.

"Well, after I saw you at the club, my _head_ just couldn't stop thinking about your arse." Harry said plainly looking directly at Draco's eyes that were looking slightly confused. Draco seemed though to catch the double meaning in Harry's words and finally deciding he didn't want to take any more of this 'abuse' began to retort.

"Well Harry, you certainly did a good job, but I think you've underestimated certain _assets_" he smiled, his blush finally dwindling as he demanded to gain control over his embarrassment.

"Maybe we'll have to remedy my lack of knowledge one day?" Harry said seductively looking right into Draco's eyes.

"You wish!" Draco said finally and they both laughed together.

Suddenly the door to the studio opened and Jonathon sauntered in. Spotting and recognizing Draco, he put on a possessive and unhappy sneer. He walked right up to Harry, pulled him into a passionate kiss. Well at least it was passionate for Jonathon Harry didn't seem to care either way once they pulled apart.

"Hey babe"

"Hey Jon, you remember Draco?"

"Yeah, going out with Blaise right?" Jonathon he said feigning ignorance, as he shook Draco's hand a little too tightly.

"Not anymore. We both agreed it was a one time thing. We have decided to keep going out socially though; he refuses to have me turn out like Snape did."

Harry and Draco laughed but Jonathon failed to see the humor not having to spend hours on end listening to the socially inept potions master take points from the Gryffindor students.

"Well whatever," Jonathon piped up through their laughter, "Harry, I got reservations tonight at the Monet Restaurant for seven. I want you to look nice so see if you can get off work early." Now normally Harry would have found such an invitation romantic and spontaneous, but the tone Jonathon took with him was commanding and authoritative.

"You know I have to finish my project soon, it's driving me crazy not having it done!"

"Oh who cares if you get your stupid tattoos to move I want to go out. So you're going!"

"No way, if you're going to be a jerk I'm not going anywhere, and my project isn't stupid, you know how important the damn thing is to me!"

"Whatever, are you going to come tonight or not, cause I'll just invite someone else if not, I don't plan on being alone tonight."

Draco watched the whole scene play before his eyes. He could tell that Harry really didn't want to go and that he was slowly getting frustrated at Jonathon's sorry attempts at getting him jealous.

"Look, do what you want. I have to work and I'm not going home early to get ready for your little impromptu dinner. I'm busy, deal with it."

Jonathon looked completely dejected.

"Harry, what happened to good company?"

Draco felt like slapping the guy who was now moving on to trying to get pity from his Gryffindor.

"Look Jon, you've got to understand that I'm busy and I have to work, why don't you just stay home and catch up on some reading or something?"

"Fine, whatever Harry, I don't know why I put up with you!" Jonathon stormed out of the studio without another word. He glared at Draco before he had left and Draco felt very pleased with what he had just witnessed, though once he looked back at Harry he could see the frustration radiating off of him.

"I swear sometimes I just want to hit him!"

"I would, I don't like when people try to play games with me." Draco said thoughtfully as if reminiscing on something.

"He just doesn't get how important becoming a respected tattoo artist is to me. Completely inconsiderate! I swear, now I'm all riled up, never going to be able to finish now!" at this point Harry was pretty much ranting to himself.

"What did you have to finish?" Draco questioned

Damn, Harry thought. He really didn't want Draco to know about his recent failure so to speak. It was to late now.

"I'm trying to develop a spell so tattoos can move like pictures. I was trying to alter the one used for paintings and photos but something that has to do with the skin, I don't know, the bottom line is that it won't work and it's driving me crazy!

"Have you ever considered a potion? I mean it would only make sense seeing as human beings are biological creatures maybe a biological solution is your answer, maybe even a combination of spell and potion."

"I have never once considered that." Harry said stunned.

"If you give me your notes on the spells that you've been working on I might be able to make a crack at it. I was always better at spell and incantation theory than you ever were.

"That would be great Draco," Harry said suddenly excited, he began thinking to himself about more possibilities.

"We could meet up at the school or here and go over your notes if that would be better, you may just need another point of view to look at the problem."

"That would be awesome. But before we get into any of those details which to be frank have been giving me a bit of a headache lately, we should get to your tattoo!"

"Ahh, yes, I think I'd like you to make me a custom tattoo, I want a name. I don't really want a picture or anything, just something like a banner."

"That won't be a problem, we do names all the time. I'll show you some sample banners then you can either pick one of those, modify one or I can create one for you special."

"That would be great."

Harry opened up his portfolio to where he kept the banners he had done so far. There were big and small one, flashy ones and simple. Draco focused on the simple ones, finally he pointed to a small elegant one, it had reds and gold's and was simple, but warmed your heart at the same time.

"I like that one, maybe I could get you to change the colors though, never been a fan of red and gold!" He laughed and Harry laughed too.

"What's the name?"

"Jason."

Harry suddenly curious, "first love?"

"You could say that, he's my son."

**_AN: dun, dun, dun! Bet you never saw that one coming! I really hoped you all like the chapter! I would really appreciate it if you would review and tell me what you liked and didn't like. Also if you have any suggestions of how you want the story to go, especially with the Jonathon jealousy bit I would be forever in your debt. I already know who I'm going to have as Draco's baby's father, it'll shock you! I think, unless you're really clever and can read minds….shifty eyes take a guess if you want!_**

**_Anywho again….please review!_**

**_Ill try to update as soon as possible!_**

**_-Sequoia_**


End file.
